Experience
What is experience? In the context of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, experience refers both to points earned towards character progression and points earned towards player account progression. These two types of experience are different from each other, and are tracked separately in the game. Both are commonly abbreviated to EXP. Rank experience This is player account experience. The more you have used your account, the more rank experience you get. Earn enough rank experience and your rank will increase by 1. You can see your current rank near the top of the Home screen, in the center. A green EXP bar to the right of that number shows your progression towards the next rank. So why would I want rank experience? When your rank goes up, a number of useful things happen: *You earn 100 lapis *Your NRG is fully restored *You gain a permanent +1 bonus to your maximum NRG pool for each new rank you achieve, allowing you to do more and play longer during any given session How do I earn rank experience? Generally speaking, anything you do in the game that costs NRG will grant rank experience. Rank experience is most commonly earned by fighting battles on the World map or in the Vortex. To a lesser extent, it can also be earned by completing quests that offer rank experience as a reward. In addition, you may occasionally find special time-limited events or story situations where you can earn rank experience even without spending NRG or completing a quest with an EXP reward. Keep an eye out for these; they are a great way to earn experience towards your next rank without haviong to deplete your usual resources. What else should I know about rank experience? *You can't lose rank experience. Failing a quest or dying in battle will never reduce your level. *Any quest that offers EXP as a reward is offering rank experience. Experience for individual characters is never granted by quests. *Arena and Colosseum battles do not grant rank experience. Character experience This is the experience your active party of fighters earns in order to advance their levels, increasing their statistics and unlocking new abilities for them to use in battle. Character experience is always divided evenly among all the characters who fought in the battle that granted it. Character experience levels can be viewed on the Units > View/Sell page. Each character has a maximum level they can reach, just as in a normal RPG; in addition, many characters can be awakened from their maximum level to a new "tier" with a higher level cap and even more abilities to unlock. However, character experience is not used in the awakening process itself. So why would I want character experience? Each new level a character gains makes them stronger in several ways: *Their HP (life) and MP (spent to use abilities and cast spells) goes up *Some or all of their core stats may increase, improving the effectiveness of their moves in battle *They may unlock new abilities, such as stronger attack moves, healing spells, ways to weaken an enemy's attack or defense, or even bonus stat increases like "HP +20%" By leveling your best fighters up with character experience, you can make them even stronger, and more prepared to face the tougher challenges that await Rain and his friends farther down the road. Without taking some time to keep your characters leveled, the game would quickly become too difficult. How do I earn character experience? It's almost impossible not '''to earn character experience. Every time you win a battle, except for Arena and Colosseum battles, your characters will be granted experience. In order to keep the experience, you have to successfully complete the challenge at hand: *For a '''series of battles, such as a typical story quest (a "red quest") or most Vortex challenges, you must complete all battles in the series. *For a map exploration (a "green quest"), you must navigate to the boss at the end of the map, defeat it, and then exit the area. What else should I know about character experience? *All of your characters that were involved in a battle that granted character experience will get an equal portion of the overall experience, even if some of them are dead, incapacitated, or off screen when the fight ends. Dead characters still get the full experience for a fight as long as you manage to complete it. *If you bring a companion along for your battles, the companion will '''not '''get a portion of the experience you earn. *Characters can never lose experience once they have successfully earned it. However, a character that has reached its maximum level ("Max Lvl" in the game's parlance) will still draw its portion of experience from the pool, but will not be able to use it at all. Even if the character is later awakened (granting them a new, higher level cap), it will not have access to the experience it earned while at its previous Max Lvl. - that experience is "lost." Therefore, if a character can be awakened, it's a good idea to awaken it as soon as possible after it reaches its maximum level. *Like rank experience, Arena and Colosseum battles do not grant character experience.